The Story Of Hedwig
by BludgerBunny
Summary: Hedwig is Harry's owl. She has been a good owl for four years, but would like to reveal her true colors. Hedwig, is in fact, not an owl ... but an animagus.
1. Hungry Dursleys

Somewhere in August, the wizardly world-wide famous Harry Potter, was sitting in his bedroom on the encounter of 4 Privet Drive. Harry lives with three Muggles which happen to be related to him. There's the beefy man with hardly any neck called Vernon who married a woman with double the amount of neck normal and gave in to a bony horse-like face to love. The two adults gave birth to a non-magical child, like themselves and chose the boring name Dudley to address him by. Petunia has a sister, not a Muggle though, in fact, she's anything but a Muggle. She is a Muggle-born witch who learnt her education from the school, Hogwarts, teaching young wizards and witches their appropriate education. Lily, Petunia's older sister, married a pure-blood wizard called James Potter and took the surname 'Potter' on her wedding day. Lily and James had a son, only two weeks old when his parents were murdered by Lord Voldemort. As we speak, Harry Potter is in his third year at Hogwarts. At eight-thirty in the morning, on a dull Wednesday, is when our story starts. Harry was sitting on his bed, staring at the photo of parents, happily dancing away somewhere in London. Harry forced himself out of his trance and put the photo down on his bedside table. He turned to his desk and flopped on his bed. A small mist of duck feathers came sprouting out of the pillow. Harry suddenly heard banging Pom his door. "Wake up, boy!" shouted Uncle Vernon, "You need to make our breakfast! We're starved!"

"Alright!" yelled Harry gruffly, pulling himself off of his bed. Harry waddled down the stairs and into the kitchen. He pulled the eggs from the fridge along with the bacon, two pans, flour, butter and a fork. When Harry had made breakfast and had placed it on the table, the Dursleys all dug in and breakfast had vanished within seconds. Harry gave off an astounded look as Uncle Vernon gave him the fat and slightly burnt ends of the bacon. Harry took them upstairs. When Harry had arrived upstairs, he handed Hedwig the fat and burnt ends and she gobbled them whole. "The Dursleys are acting really weird, today," said Harry to Hedwig, "don't you think so?" Hedwig nodded in answer. Harry opened the cage door and Hedwig instantly flew out, roaming around his room. Harry grinned as he watched her fly off and out of sight of the window, going to go hunt the day's meal. Once she had done so, Harry flopped on the bed, lost in boredom.

Later that evening, Hedwig had returned with two mice and five cockroaches, she flew back into her cage and began to nibble away at her founded food. Harry watched without any interest and just stared at the horrible scene of blood and guts. After a while of watching tearing flesh, he went downstairs to cook and (hopefully) eat supper. He went downstairs and to the kitchen. He began to cook supper and made sure that he made a separate plate for himself. He placed supper on the table and as the same as breakfast, the food vanished instantly. Harry took his plate of supper upstairs and sat on his bed, eating it very quickly as he was starving. When he had finished supper, he placed the plate at the door and slipped on his pyjamas.


	2. Narrowly Missed

The next morning, Harry didn't find a sleeping Hedwig in her cage, instead he found an empty cage containing rotten guts and blood along with a few owl droppings. "Where's Hedwig gone?" asked Harry; it was not normal of Hedwig to go hunting without saying goodbye. She's started to nip his lip, now. Also his cheek and in return, he would give her a very comforting stroke on the back. Harry went downstairs and cooked the same breakfast as yesterday, and the Dursleys were acting the same they did yesterday, too. Many new things started to happen yesterday and it's as if it's a new, permanent way of life. Harry, ponce again, made a separate plate for himself and carried it upstairs. Harry was surprised when he got upstairs to find Hedwig, with no prey in her beak or in her cage. She sat happily on Harry's bed-head and hooting away to herself. Harry a realized that this was a good thing and began to eat his breakfast, with a grin on his now happy face. Harry placed the empty plate beside the door and Hedwig started to nip his cheek. He laughed as Hedwig did so but when she accidentally bit him, he said, "Ouch. Hedwig, be a bit more careful, please. That really did hurt." Hedwig bowed her head down and Harry stroked her, hoping that he would accomplish making her feel better, which he did. Hedwig slowly nipped Harry on the lip then headed out into the misty morning. Harry watched her until she could no longer be seen, then, he heard banging on the door. Harry jumped and asked, "Who is it?" Of course, knowing the answer, but instead of hearing a bored voice of one of his aunt and uncle, he heard moaning. Harry was very curious, and decided to look through his peep hole. He jumped back atleast two meters and crashed into his bedside, seeing instead of the chubby grace of Uncle Vernon or the horse-like face of Aunt Petunia, he saw all of the Dursleys in ripped and muddy shirts, (Aunt Petunia wearing a dress) and bulging eyes, but they looked even more revolting then what they looked like at breakfast. They were moaning and groaning, and banging on the door. Harry's heart was pumping very fast, as if it was about to pump right out of his chest. What had happened to the Dursleys? The next time the Dursleys banged on the door, it's hand went right through the door. At this, Harry jumped. He started to gather all his possessions that were scattered all over the room. He stuffed all sorts of things in his trunk; his Invisibility Cloak, his cauldron, his books, his robes and everything else. By the time he had finally managed to pack everything in hitribune and ready his wand in his hand, the Dursleys had managed to poke six holes through the door. Harry panicked as he thought about what Hedwig would do when she came back, then focused his nerves on other things. Dudley's head had poked though the door and with that, Harry picked up his trunk and Hedwigs cage. He stood up on the window sill, the door smashed open and he braced himself to jump. Suddenly, Harry felt his feet lift off the ground and he was falling into the yard. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the neck-breaking crack, but it didn't happen. Harry, was actually clinging onto Hedwig's legs and was flying through the valley.


	3. Hazel & Hedwig

Harry was gobsmacked as he glided through the air underneath his small, snowy owl. She looked underneath herself and did a sort of smile. Harry couldn't help but frown; this was impossible. Hedwig flew for a long time until Harry realized it was dusk. They flew through the night by owl. Harry dozed off.

He was at the Burrow, in a deep conversation with Ron and Hermione, grinning. He suddenly noticed that a girl had walked into the room, a girl with beautiful golden locks and skye blue eyes. He walked over, now opening his mouth with pleasure. She smirked at him, then the ground. Harry suddenly did something he thought that he'd never want or need to do: he kissed her.

Harry was suddenly shook awake and he sat bolt-right up, staring at the girl from his dream. He pointed his wand at her, heaving himself up from the ground. "Who are you?" he asked, concerned, "I said who are you!"

"I'm-I'm Hazel. I don't mean to alarm you at all, I was just trying to help—" The girl was broken off as Harry took his unfair turn to speak,

"Well, Hazel, I don't need any help whatsoever and—yeah I need help." Harry tilted his head down and Hazel held it back up. Harry suddenly was reminded of Hedwig, always trying to cheer him up whenever he's feeling gloomy. Harry and Hazel stared eachother in the eye. "Where's my owl." asked Harry absentmindedly,

"Well, that's what I need to tell you," said Hazel,

"Yes...?"

"I'm-I'm Hedwig."

"WHAT?" Harry was very, very surprised. Hedwig couldn't be Hazel: Hazel was human and Hedwig as an owl ... or was she?

"No there must be a mistake ... I have a pet _owl_, not a human!" Harry laughed, but Hedwig looked deadly serious.

"Come on, lets get to the Burrow, well hold on!" Harry was perplexed but held on to Hazel's ankles all the same. Hazel suddenly turned into an owl. Harry stood corrected.


	4. Hedwig's Hollow and Explaination

Within two hours, Hazel and Harry arrived at a small, blocked cave in a forest.

"Where are we?" asked Harry,

"At my hollow." replied Hazel. They walked in the dark, cramped cave. It had stone walls and floors (obviously) and only torches every now and then. They walked deeper and deeper into the cave until they arrived at the end of it. There was a door which Hazel opened that revealed a sort of shiny room. It had glossy, silver walls and a bed that looked like it was stolen from the king. There were also magnificent ornaments decorating the room. "What is this place?' asked Harry curiously,

"My hollow. Whenever I need some me time, I just show up here and turn into ... well, Hazel." answered Hazel,

"Wow." gasped Harry as his eyes fell upon to a crystal ball with swirling images in it, a bit like Dumbledore's Penseive.

"What's that?" he asked,

"That? Oh, that's my Penseive. Only very few in the world, you know."

Harry stood on the spot, seeming to be paralyzed for a few seconds of taking all this in. Finally, he said,

"I believe you have an explanation for all this? I coulda come here instead of the Dursleys house!"

"Yes, I have a very good explanation for that." She waved her wand and the Penseive flew over to her, in her hands.

"Come on, I'll show you! Dunk your head in! Go on, do it!" And with that, Harry dunked his head in. He landed in the middle of a small cottage and noticed that Hazel flew down as Hedwig. There was a woman and a man standing around a small bed, which was obviously Hazel's. Harry and Hazel walked around so they could both see the baby. Suddenly, the door burst open and Harry saw a face he recognized so well that it was almost impossible to forget him; Lord Voldemort. He held up his wand and pointed it at Hazel's father. "Avada Kedavra!" A shot of green light and there, on the ground, lied a dead man: Hazel's father. The woman shrieked in displeasure and held her baby in her arms. "Please! Don't kill Hazel, I beg of you! Please! Kill me instead!" she screamed,

"I most certainly will kill you, Holly. Avada Kedavra!" A dead mother lie on the floor. The baby Hazel was giggling and saying,

"Get up, mommy! We play dead all the time Lord Voldey! Ha ha!" ' Voldey' did not approve of this and attempted many times to kill Hazel, but she just turned into an owl and flew away, very unsteadily.

"Come on, Harry. That's it." They landed softly on the cold floor of the dungeon. Harry waited several seconds to process what he had just seen in his mind. Hazel waited for him before he looked up and started a small speech. "That was only half the explanation, maybe a quarter, I don't know but here's the most important bit. I flew for ages and ages and finally came to the Leaky Cauldron which I knew about because mother and father had told me all about the wizarding community.

I flew in as Madam Eyelop had, you know, the owner of Eyelop's Owl Emporium. She saw me and took me into her shop. She mended my broken wing and gave me food and water. I was in the middle of eating some food when I accidentally turned into human. She had been there at the sight but instead of frowning, she smiled. She stayed with me and became my new mother. She had told me all about you, Harry. Then the day came when a big hairy man came through the shop and asked for an owl for you. Eyelop knew instantly that we would match 'cause we both had the same childhood. You seemed very pleased to have me so I didn't fly from you. That's basically it, so ... any questions?" Harry nodded and said,

"Food. You ate mice and cockroaches and all that! Yuck!"

"Oh, yes, food, of course! Well, I stole food from Muggles in the night and turned human so I could transfigured them to look like rats and cockroaches."

"Why didn't you ever get any for me?"

"Well I'm sure you wouldn't like to eat cockroaches and mice, would you?" Harry shook his head and they both laughed.

"Um...there was one more question I wanted to ask..." said Harry,

"Yes...?"

"How can you carry me? You must be half-Phoenix or something 'cause–"

"I am."

"You are?"

"Yep."

"Cool!" They both sat, mulling things over in their heads, finally gathering the wanted and needed information.

"So..." said Hazel finally,

"You hungry?"

"Yeah!" answered Harry,

"Starved!"


	5. Going To The Burrow

Harry and Hazel stayed there for two weeks before they decided it was best to go to The Burrow. They soared through the soggy skies for hours and hours until a little, familiar wood heap came into view. Harry and Hazel swooped down to the back door. Unfortunately, they both stumbled and fell over because of their exhaustion. "Here we are, at The Burrow!" said Hazel cheerfully,

"I'm ... so ... tired ..." yawned Harry,

"Really? I'm feeling quite lively, actually!"

"Yeah, well, that's 'cause your used to being nocturnal. Sometime, you'll have to be up and about in daylight!"

"Never gonna happen."

"Oh yes it will. Mrs Weasley will give you a thrashing if you don't ... maybe," The back door to The Burrow suddenly jiggled a bit which made the two people standing in front of it jump. The peep hole opened and an eye so familiar stared through it.

"Who is it?" said Mrs Weasley forcefully, but not hiding any of her fear,

"Harry and Hazel, Mrs Weasley. Don't be frightened; you know us!" said Harry,

"I know one of you." she replied. Harry and Hazel exchanged difficult looks. They would either have to lie, or say that Hazel was in fact Hedwig.

"Mrs Weasley," said Harry finally,

"Yes?" she said,

"Hedwig was an animagus. Hedwig is Hazel." There was a hard silence in which was broken by the door creaking open.

"Thanks, Mrs Weasley." said Hazel appreciably,

"Your welcome, Hedwig." she beamed back,

"Er - my real name's Hazel –"

"Oh, sorry, dear!" apologized Mrs Weasley,

"That's OK." In the rest of that night, Mrs Weasley gave them both a some soup and water. ("Too much sloppy stuff in my opinion," said Hazel.) Mrs Weasley hurried Harry and Hazel up the stairs and told them to sleep in Fred and George's room because they were too busy at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. As soon as Harry's head hit the pillow, he was fast asleep, but the Hazel, on the other hand, was nocturnal. In the morning, Harry woke up at about ten o'clock and noticed that Hazel would not wake when he shook her, so Harry went downstairs for breakfast. "Mornin'," he said,

"Good morning!" said Mrs Weasley cheerfully. Ron, Ginny Charlie and Bill swirled around on the seats to face Harry.

"Didn't know you were here, mate!" said Ron, standing up and patting Harry on the back.

"We'll, now you do." replied Harry,

"Is Hedwig - I mean, Hazel - up yet?" asked Mrs Weasley quickly,

"No," said Harry,

"She Andy owl, remember?"

"What's this about a Hedwig and a Hazel? Blimey, you didn't change Hedwig's name, did you?" asked Ron curiously,

"No, 'course not, Hedwig is a - a -" started Harry; he just couldn't find the right words,

"No worry, dear, no worry. You can explain later, Harry. Besides, it's Sunday and we all deserve a little time off –"

"I deserve an explanation..." muttered Ron, cutting off his mother.


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

I am so sorry guys, I think I've done a really bad job of writing this but no worry, no worry; it'll be replaced in two weeks. Promise. Really sorry, keeping storyline though, thx.


End file.
